Painted Grey
by PresidentPrince
Summary: When a curious friend turns into your worst enemy, the world must join forces once again to save the world as they know it they know from total destruction. [A reverse variation of Paint it White! Click, read and enjoy the ride!]


The sun shone bright in the sky underneath a canvas of thick grey clouds that shielded us from its hot surface for only a second before the sunbeams broke through again. In the summer time, the sun knew no mercy something that we have grown to accept to the point that we would frolic in the sunlight, splash in ponds and roll to beaches just to ease down the sensation of our fragile flesh slowly being burned. The Earth flowed with the chatter, laughter, tears, anguish, anger, sorrow, and delight of its residents. It was another day.

**_ Iceeeee Creeeeeaaaam!  
_**A man burdened with the task of handling the ice cream cart at the beach, flinched as he heard the powerful cry. Curious faces on the beach turned towards the source of the sound. A young blonde man, no older then 19, was running at incredible speed straight towards the ice cream man.  
The ice cream man trembled and with reflex alone he ran for his life, dragging the Ice cream cart with him.  
" Eh- Hey! _Wait!_" The blonde called out to him, a confused look on his face that turned determined as he raced after him.

" _WAIIIT!_"

They ran circles around the beach, the man surprisingly fast with the Ice cream cart in his hands, he weaved around citizens lounging on the beach, the man jumping and flipping over them receiving sharp gasp of awe from the observers.

" I can do this all day, dude!" The blonde said with a grin, catching up to the ice cream carter quickly. He reached out his hand.  
You could hear him hyperventilating; looking back to the man was his mistake.  
The blonde grabbed the man by his shoulder who immediately dropped down, sending blonde down and rolling forward straight into the Ice cream cart, knocked over once he slammed into it.

A crowd gathering around the scene, worried gasp and giggles of women who found the attractive blonde man's stunts to be interesting filled the scene.

The blonde got to his feet and shook his head before he started to laugh, rubbing the back of his head.  
" Uh- whoops. Sorry gu- Vanilla!" He reached inside the cart and pulled out an ice cream cone, eagerly licking away.

Laughter filled the air at the light-hearted scene and the blonde just gave a goofy smile as he licked his ice cream the laughter that echoed around him bringing a smile that he could not control.

This blonde was named Alfred F. Jones.  
The United States of America himself in fact spending a day at the beach with his whale, his Alien friend Tony and his dogs. Hearing his people laugh gave the man life, it made him smile and he would do this over and over again just to it hear just an enlightening response. He got to his feet and pulled the heavy cart back up on its wheels with ease, glancing to the ice cream man laying on his back in the sand trying to catch his breath.  
" Hey, dude? You alright?" He said as he walked over to him.  
" I just wanted t'buy some ice cream, man. Didn't mean to scare ya!" he laughed and reached a hand out for the man to take, the other gripping an ice cream cone with vanilla dripping over his fingers. " Sorry!"

The man's eyes were squeezed shut and he flinched when the hand was extended to him.  
Geez. What was this guys deal?  
"…Dude?" he said after an awkward silence ensued.  
The ice cream carter slowly opened his eyes to look up at Alfred. His eyes flew open and he just starred with wide eyes.  
The blonde made direct eye contact with the pure red eyes of the ice cream carter; even the whites of his eyes- if he ever had any, were white. Alfred didn't know how to react, his hand still extended to the stranger. The ice cream man took his hand, a crooked smile growing on his lips.

"_ g._" he said to him.  
Alfred couldn't think of a proper response, looking around him to see if anyone else understood what was going on, but he looked into similar eyes. Everyone on the beach were suddenly looking at him with empty, soulless red eyes and began to chant: " g."  
This was creepy.  
The guy wasn't letting go of his hand.  
He couldn't exactly shake him off either.  
" Uh, hey...guys? This some kind of joke?"  
The chanting grew louder, the clouds blocked out the sun and soon Alfred was losing feeling in his hand. He couldn't move away. He couldn't look away.  
He wasn't the type to lose his nerve, but his heart started to pound in his chest.  
It was getting hard to breath and as their hands reached out to touch his frozen frame.  
Alfred screamed.  
_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

His eyes fell open and he jumped awake, only to hit his head against an object that only force him back down.

" AH-oW!" he exclaimed, about to throw his hands over his head to nurse it but he couldn't move his hands. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't exactly move at all. With a sleepy blink, and a couple seconds of realization to kick in he started to struggle and squirm. Was he inside something?  
He flexed his arms, he moved his knees.  
Nothing was budging.  
He was being restrained.  
" Urgh-! Hey! What the fuck is going on!?" he shouted from within his prison.  
" Let. Me. Out!" He tilted his head back slightly and slammed it against the surface of this strange prison, before he whined and went quiet.  
Calm down.  
Calm down.  
He took a shaky breath and shut his eyes tightly, before he opened them again and glimpsed over what he could see. His glasses were gone, and his vision was incredibly blurring. The surface above his face was clouded and was beyond his glasses help to see through. He was being held down from the upper arms to his wrist. His legs were held in by the ankles and careful observation revealed: there were wires piercing the flesh that rested over his chest. He couldn't see much more from there, but it was enough to cause him to break into panicked breathing and slam his head against the surface of his prison again.  
" Ow-Oh my god. _Oh my god._ Where am I? " He whispered to himself, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he tried to recover from the self inflicted headblows.

**[ A-w-a-k-e-?]**

Alfred flinched at hearing the voice so clearly from inside his prison. But, he did not hesitate to answer it.  
" What's going on? Can you let me out? Where the fuck am I!?" He started shouting to the voice.

**[ m - m - m - m]**

Alfred clenched his teeth.  
" What is in my chest? What's happening!? Help me out here, dude!"

**[ S-l-e-e-p ]**

Alfred paused.  
" What?"  
He asked before a thick smoke began to fill his prison, quickly clouding his mind and drowning his thoughts.  
"…Wait…no.." he let out a lazy laugh, his eyes rolling back slightly. " Let me…ou.." The hero was back to sleep within seconds.

**[ B-e-t-t-e-r ]**

Alfred drifted back into a deep slumber, the wires in his chest slowly starting to spark to life as he fell into the darkness of his consciousness.

* * *

**I just had blank spaces there originally. But i had to put dashes since fan fiction did weird things with it?  
****I hope you're confused!  
****If you are, I did my job. If you aren't, then you are wizards.**

**What's happened to America? What's going on in general?  
****Tune in the for the next chapter!  
****Reviews are always nice!**

**~ PP**


End file.
